Harmony
by aicchan
Summary: Doflamingo sama sekali tak tersinggung dibicarakan seperti itu tepat di depan mukanya. Dia justru senang karena hanya Crocodile dan Mihawk yang merupakan teman sejatinya, yang dekat dengannya bukan karena harta dan status, tapi karena mereka tulus. -AU-


"Oi, Wani! Jalanmu cepat sekali. Kau dikejar setan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedikit panjang terurai dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya menghentikan langkah dan membalik badan. Dia melihat pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya, berambut pirang, berkacamata dan memakai jaket hitam dengan aksen bulu berwarna pink. Entah kenapa harus pink.

"Flamingo, jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang," ujar Crocodile saat pemuda bernama Doflamingo berhenti di depannya.

"Wani dan Crocodile kan tidak ada bedanya." Doflamingo mengekori Crocodile yang berjalan lagi.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang menjadi tempat mereka belajar sejak dua tahun lalu.

Tak lama dari arah berlawanan, muncul pemuda lain seusia mereka. Satu dari tiga idola di kampus ini. Mihawk.

"Oh, kalian di sini. Ku pikir ada di ruang musik seperti biasa."

"Kau ada perlu?" tanya Doflamingo, tanpa sungkan memeluk Crocodile dari belakang.

Mihawk tetap dengan wajah dingin datarnya yang tak terbaca melihat kemesraan dua sahabat karibnya itu. "Aku butuh bukuku yang kau bawa sejak minggu kemarin. Kembalikan." Mihawk mengulurkan tangannya pada Doflamingo.

"Buku… Ah… buku kendo. Ada di apartemenku. Sudah selesai aku baca sejak lama."

Andai saja Mihawk tak mengenal Doflamingo sejak mereka masih TK, mungkin dia akan menghajar pemuda itu.

Entah nasib apa yang membuat mereka bertiga jadi tak terpisahkan. Sampai SMA, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berlainan sekolah, bahkan kadang mereka bertiga sekelas. Sampai kuliah kini pun mereka masih bertiga, walau beda fakultas, mereka tetap ada dalam satu lingkup Universitas yang sama.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Harmony © aicchan**

**Friendship - Romance**

**Alternate Universe**

**Doflamingo X Crocodile**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Lihat itu! Doflamingo, Crocodile dan Mihawk sedang bersama."

"Ah… mereka semua tampan sekali."

"Tampan dan pintar. Mereka sempurna."

Baik Crocodile, Doflamingo dan Mihawk tak ada yang peduli pada suara-suara melengking para mahasiswi yang jelas sekali sedang membicarakan mereka. Ketiganya duduk santai di rerumputan yang membentang hijau di areal kampus. Mata kuliah hari ini sudah habis, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati hari cerah ini sebentar sebelum meninggalkan kampus.

"Masih siang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke dulu?" jak Doflamingo yang dengan santainya rebahan di rumput dan menjadikan kaki Crocodile sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Setelah ini aku ada latihan. Kalian pergi saja kalau mau," Mihawk melepas jaket birunya dan melihat jam tangannya. "Sore nanti aku juga melatih di dojo. Jadi hari ini _pass_."

Doflamingo berdecak, "Kau ini sibuk sekali." Dia memandang Crocodile yang masih membaca buku entah apa. "Jadi kita kencan berdua?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Crocodile segera. "Aku ada banyak tugas."

"Ceh! Kalian ini menyebalkan." Doflamingo memainkan ujung kemeja Crocodile.

"Memangnya kau tak ada tugas?" tanya Crocodile tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Sudah aku selesaikan sejak kemarin. Untuk apa buang-buang waktu bersantai kalau tugas seperti itu bisa selesai dalam waktu dua jam saja?" Doflamingo memindah posisinya dan memeluk pinggang Crocodile. "Kalau begitu hari ini aku merusuh ke tempatmu saja."

Mihawk mencoba maklum pada dua makhluk yang dimabuk asmara itu. Rasanya hampir seluruh mahasiswi di kampus ini patah hati saat mengetahui Doflamingo dan Crocodile tak hanya sebatas teman kelewat dekat, tapi mereka berdua sudah menjalin kisah asmara sejak masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA.

"Malam nanti aku juga _pass_. Ada kerja sambilan. Jadi sisa hari ini, kalian bersenang-senanglah berdua." Mihawk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim e-mail pada seseorang.

"Kau ini menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu, Mihawk. Kuliah, latihan, kerja sambilan. Kapan kau santai?"

Mihawk tak menjawab dan masih terus memandang layar ponselnya.

Mereka bersantai sampai Mihawk pamit terlebih dahulu karena harus menuju klub kendo. Sebagai kapten, dia tak mungkin bolos. Setelah Mihawk pergi, Doflamingo bangkit duduk dan membersihkan bajunya dari rumput yang menempel, "Kita juga pergi, yuk! Malas juga di kampus."

Crocodile pun mengikuti Doflamingo menuju ke tempat parkir. Karena status mereka, Doflamingo dengan seenaknya mengantar jemput Crocodile dengan mobil mewahnya yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian di manapun berada.

"Mau mampir makan dulu?" tawar Doflamingo sambil menyalakan mesin.

"Tak usahlah. Aku mau makan di rumah saja."

"Siapa yang bilang aku memulangkanmu ke apartemen? Kau ikut aku."

"Hah?"

"Malam ini kau tidur di tempatku! Temani aku!"

Crocchan bersandar di badan kursi dan menghela napas, "Kau ini selalu seenaknya sendiri." Tapi toh dia tidak menolak.

Mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan wilayah kampus.

Crocchan menyalakan radio dan mencari musik yang bisa didengar. Dia melirik Doflamingo yang duduk di balik kemudi. Kadang dia tak paham bagaimana mereka malah jadi kekasih seperti ini. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama, sudah seperti saudara saja. Dia, Doflamingo dan Mihawk sudah terbiasa bersama sejak dulu. Di TK pun mereka tak mau tidur siang kalau _futon_ mereka tak berjajar. Saat SD dan kebetulan sekelas, mereka menolak mengerjakan tugas kalau tidak sekelompok. Seperti itu terus hingga mereka SMA.

Kalau di ingat lagi, memang sejak SMA lah Doflamingo makin dekat dengannya. Mengantarnya kesana kemari dengan motor. Selalu menghalangi setiap kali ada yang mengajaknya pergi walau sekedar untuk karaoke atau pun pergi main bowling.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat Crocodile menerima sebuah surat cinta yang di selipkan dalam lokernya di sekolah. Tanpa sempat Crocodile membaca surat itu, Doflamingo merebutnya, dan langsung merobeknya menjadi serpihan. Ditambah aksi akhir dengan menginjak robekan kertas itu, mengabaikan Crocodile yang terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi hingga hanya bisa mematung.

_"__Siapa bilang kau boleh menerima surat cinta dari orang lain? Kau itu milikku!"_

Mendadak Crocodile menghantamkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela, mengejutkan Doflamingo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Doflamingo, memandang heran Crocodile dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"… Hanya teringat satu hal yang… memalukan." Crocodile masih menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca. "Aku lapar… belikan crepe untukku."

"Orang aneh. Tadi katanya mau makan di rumah."

"Kau yang seenaknya menculikku."

Doflamingo terkekeh, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Yakin hanya crepe?"

"Hanya untuk pengganjal perut."

Lalu Doflamingo pun menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerai crepe yang tak jauh dari kampus. Tanpa mematikan mesin dia turun dan mengantri di sana. Di dalam mobil Crocodile tertawa melihat tubuh jangkung Doflamingo tampak menonjol di antara barisan yang hampir seluruhnya adalah perempuan. Tapi Doflamingo tampak cuek saja mengantri dan memilih menu apa yang akan dia pesan nanti.

Perhatian Crocodile teralih saat dia mendengar suara dering ponsel. Dia pun mengambil ponsel Doflamingo yang diletakkan begitu saja di _dashboard_ mobil. Crocodile melihat nama di layar dan menerima panggilan itu.

_"__Halo, Doffy,"_ suara Rosinante, adik Doflamingo, terdengar di seberang sana.

"Ini aku Crocodile."

_"__Oh… mana Doffy?"_

"Sedang beli crepe."

Sejenak hening yang terdengar.

"Rosinante?"

_"__Ah… mm… tolong beritahu dia kalau mulai hari ini sampai minggu besok, aku ada training camp klub basket. Kurasa dia pasti lupa."_

Crocodile menduga pastinya tadi Rosinante membayangkan kakak lelakinya sedang beli crepe. "Oke. Nanti aku beritahu dia."

_"__Thanks, Crocodile. Sampai jumpa." _Sambungan pun terputus.

Crocodile meletakkan ponsel Doflamingo di tempat semula dan dia kembali menikmati lagu yang mengalun dari radio.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Doflamingo kembali dengan membawa sebuah crepe dan memberikannya pada Crocodile. "Coklat vanila kesukaanmu. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kau suka makanan manis seperti ini," dia terkekeh.

Tak peduli, Crocodile menikmati kudapan manis itu. "Tadi Rosinante menelepon. Dia pergi _training camp_ hari ini sampai minggu."

"Ah…" Doflamingo melajukan lagi mobilnya. "Sepertinya dia memang pernah bilang yang seperti itu."

"Kau ini… dia itu adikmu satu-satunya. Lebih dari itu, hanya kau yang kini sedarah dengannya."

Doflamingo membelokkan mobil, menuju ke kawasan hunian mewah. Keluarga Doflamingo memang dikenal sebagai pemilik salah satu perusahaan raksasa yang sudah mengakar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Tapi Doflamingo sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjalankan perusahaan itu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat bertahun lalu. Karenanya dia menyerahkan semua urusan pekerjaan pada orang-orang kepercayaan yang disebutnya sebagai _Elite Officer_ .

"Rosinante sudah dewasa. Aku tak perlu harus mendikte setiap langkahnya."

Mobil melaju kencang dan masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah mewah yang hanya ditempati oleh Doflamingo dan Rosinante bersama beberapa pelayan. Doflamingo menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk dan langsung turun, tak mau repot mengambil tasnya yang tadi dia lempar ke jok belakang.

Crocodile mengikutinya masuk. Dia sudah tak asing lagi dengan rumah ini. Sejak kecil dia sering main dan menginap di sini, dan sejak dia resmi menjadi kekasih Doflamingo, dia lebih sering lagi menghabiskan malam di rumah ini.

"Selamat datang, _Waka_-_sama_." Dua orang _maid_ menyambut kedatangan Doflamingo.

Tak membalas sapaan itu, Doflamingo langsung naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya yang menghadap kolam renang di halaman belakang. Crocodile menutup pintu dan meletakkan ranselnya di dekat tempat tidur besar. Dia juga melepas jaket juga kemejanya, hingga kini dia hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna merah. Sedangkan Doflamingo sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju santai, kemeja putih yang tak dikancingkan juga celana tanggung berwarna hijau gelap.

"Aku mau kerjakan tugas dulu. Jangan ganggu." Crocodile duduk di karpet tebal dan bersandar di tempat tidur. Tapi saat dia hendak mengambil ransel, Doflamingo duduk di depan dan menahan lengannya. " Apa lagi?"

"Jangan terlalu lama!" kata Doflamingo.

Crocodile tak bicara dan mulai mengeluarkan buku juga laptop miliknya. Kalau meladeni Doflamingo, bisa-bisa baru besok tugasnya selesai.

.

Crocodile baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop saat menyadari kalau kamar mulai gelap. Dia menoleh ke luar dan melihat hari sudah sore dan matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menoleh ke tempat tidur hanya untuk mendapati Doflamingo yang pulas dengan buku terbuka menutupi wajahnya.

Crocodile membereskan laptop dan bukunya lalu beranjak naik dan duduk di sebelah Doflamingo. "Sudah sore, bangunlah!"

Doflamingo tak bergeming, tangannya meraih lengan Crocodile. Dia juga menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya, "Sudah selesai?"

"Baru saja."

Lalu Doflamingo meraih sisi wajah Crocodile dan membimbingnya mendekat. Mereka berbagi satu ciuman yang tak singkat, terlebih saat Doflamingo merangkul pinggang Crocodile, membuat pemuda itu jatuh menindihnya. Jemari Doflamingo menyusuri bekas luka di waah Crocodile. Luka yang tak membuat ketampanan pemuda itu sirna, namun entah kenapa justru membuatnya tampak lebih menarik dan seksi.

Di tengah cumbuan mereka, Doflamingo teringat bagaimana Crocodile mendapat bekas luka itu. Semua karena kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka saat kelas satu SMA, saat itu mereka pulang sekolah bertiga seperti biasa dan memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Namun tak disangka ada truk yang melaju kencang yang keluar dari jalan raya dan menabrak restoran itu. Crocodile yang terluka paling parah di antara mereka bertiga karena Crocodile melindungi Doflamingo juga Mihawk….

"Mmm…?" Crocodile sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Doflamingo mendorongnya menjauh. "… Apa?"

Doflamingo menyusuri bekas luka panjang di wajah Crocodile. "Kau sungguh tidak ingin menghilangkan bekas luka ini?"

Mendengar itu, ada seringai di wajah Crocodile, "Kenapa? Kau merasa bersalah?"

Doflamingo tak bicara dan kembali mencium bibir Crocodile. kali ini lebih dari yang pertama. Tanpa kesulitan Doflamingo membalik posisi mereka hingga kini dialah yang menindih Crocodile. Tak pernah puas dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam ini. Menyingkirkan kaos yang dikenakan Crocodile, Doflamingo menjelajahi tubuh itu dengan jemarinya, menyecap aroma _cologne_ yang khas di sana.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Doflamingo merasakan reaksi yang dia dapet dari Crocodile. Bagaimana Crocodile memeluknya erat, bergerak seirama dengannya, menyerahkan diri utuh tanpa perlawanan.

Baru saja Doflamingo hendak melepas kaitan ikat pinggang Crocodile, namun niatannya tertunda karena dia mendengar suara anak kecil dari kejauhan.

"_Waaaka_-_samaaaa_! _Wakaaa_-_samaaaa_!"

Crocodile tak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah Doflamingo yang ketara sekali kalau sedang kesal. Crocodile memakai lagi kausnya dan melihat Doflamingo yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Di sana ada seorang gadis kecil berumur lima tahun bernama Sugar, salah satu dari beberapa anak yatim yang diasuh oleh Doflamingo dan tinggal di sebuah rumah lain tak jauh dari kediamannya. Meski berwajah seperti mafia kelas kakap, Crocodile tahu di dalam hatinya, Doflamingo punya kepedulian yang tinggi pada orang lain, terlebih pada mereka yang dia anggap sebagai 'keluarga'.

"_Waka_-_sama_, lihat ini, lihat!" Sugar menunjukkan sebuah buku gambar pada Doflamingo, "Aku menggambarmu dan Rosinante-_sama_. Bagus tidak?"

Doflamingo berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu. "Bagus. Bagus. Kau pintar menggambar," katanya seraya menepuk lembut kepala Sugar, " Sekarang pergilah bermain dan pulang saat makan malam! Oke?"

Sugar mengangguk dan berlari pergi.

Menutup lagi pintu kamarnya, Doflamingo kembali pada Crocodile. "Mengganggu saja. Dan kenapa kau pakai lagi bajumu?!"

"Sudah tidak _mood_. Lebih baik berenang saja. Kau ikut?"

Malas-malasan, Doflamingo mengikuti Crocodile keluar kamar dan menuju ke kolam renang di bawah.

.

#

.

Akhir pekan datang lagi, hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari di mana mereka bisa sedikit bernapas lega setelah kegiatan kuliah yang seolah menyiksa jiwa dan raga. Hari ini tiga serangkai itu berkumpul di rumah Doflamingo dan Crocodile juga Mihawk memutuskan untuk menginvas irumah itu sebagai tempat istirahat mereka.

"Jadi minggu besok kau ada pertandingan Kendo?" Doflamingo menuang wine ke dalam gelas.

"Hanya kejuaraan antar universitas. Bukan kejuaraan besar." Mihawk menerima gelas yang ditawarkan oleh Doflamingo.

"Lawanmu sial kalau harus berhadapan denganmu," Crocodile menolak minum karena dia masih ingin menyelesaikan satu tugasnya dulu agar akhir pekannya tak terganggu.

Doflamingo duduk di sebelah Crocodile, mereka duduk di karpet tebal yang melapisi lantai perpustakaan yang ada di rumah itu. "Perlu dukungan?"

"Tak perlu. Lagipula aku hanya ikut satu babak." Mihawk bersandari di rak buku dan menikmati minumannya.

Crocodile membalik buku referensi yang sejak tadi dia baca, "Bilang saja kalau kau sudah ada janji kencan dengan si rambut merah itu."

Mihawk tak bersuara, tapi itu sudah merupakan jawaban lugas untuk kedua sahabatnya.

Tak lama pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni yang dibiarkan panjang begitu saja. Rosinante, adik kandung Doflamingo yang beda tiga tahun usia dengan kakaknya.

"Doffy, boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

"Masuk saja!"

Rosinante pun menutup pintu d belakangnya lalu menghampiri sang kakak dan ikut duduk di karpet. Dia menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas yang merupakan lembar penentuan tujuan Rosinante setelah lulus SMA nanti.

Doflamingo membaca isi lembaran itu dengan seksama, "… Hukum? Kau mau jadi pengacara?"

"Masih belum tahu… tapi aku memang tertarik dengan ilmu hukum."

Doflamingo beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih ke meja kerja. Dia mengeluarkan stempel keluarga dan menandatangani lembaran itu serta membubuhkan stempel. Lalu dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan menyerahkan lembaran itu kembali pada Rosinante, "Harus ya… kau memilih kampus yang sama denganku?"

Rosinante tersenyum, "Hanya kebetulan. Lagipula kampusmu kan memang yang paling bagus akademiknya." Dia berdiri dan hendak berjalan, tapi belum juga melangkah, mendadak saja Rosinante terpeleset dan jatuh dengan suksesnya.

Doflamingo, Crocodile dan Mihawk sudah kelewat maklum dengan kelakuan pemuda itu jadi tak ada yang terkejut. Setelah Rosinante keluar, Doflamingo merebahkan dirinya.

"Adikmu itu orang aneh," komentar Mihawk. "Sehariannya dia ceroboh luar biasa, tapi kalau sedang main basket, dia seperti berubah jadi orang lain."

"Itulah dia. Kalau sedang fokus, semua sempurna. Tapi anak itu terlalu banyak bengong. Untung saja letak otaknya tidak geser karena terlalu banyak terbentur."

Sampai hari gelap, mereka bertiga belum keluar dari perpustakaan, menunggu sampai Crocodile selesai dengan tugas kuliahnya. Doflamingo sendiri sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya saat menunggu kelas terakhir Crocodile di kampus. Mihawk mengaku tak ada tugas, walau rasanya itu mustahil, tak ada yang bertanya.

Setelah Crocodile selesai, Doflamingo pun mengajak semua untuk makan. Begitu mereka tiba di ruang makan, para pelayan pun segera menyajikan hidangan. Yang terlebih dahulu sampai di sana adalah Rosinante yang duduk berselebelahan dengan seorang anak lelaki berwajah dingin. Law, salah satu anak asuh keluarga Donquixote dan sangat dekat dengan Rosinante.

Doflamingo duduk di ujung meja, kursi kepala keluarga dan yang lain duduk di sisi meja.

"Oi, bocah. Buku apa lagi yang kau baca itu?" Doflamingo memandang buku tebal berbahasa asing yang ada di meja dekat Law. "Bocah sepertimu harusnya kemana-mana membawa _game_, bukan buku seperti itu."

Law tidak menjawab, anak itu memang tak ramah, tapi semua tahu kalau dia anak yang pintar.

Sambil berbincang santai, mereka semua menikmati makan malam itu.

.

"Kalian memang sudah gila." Mihawk duduk di kursi santai yang ada di pinggir kolam renang, memandang Doflamingo dan Crocodile yang ada di dalam kolam.

"Berenang malam hari itu menyegarkan," Doflamingo membasahi rambutnya. "Yakin tidak mau masuk?"

Mihawk berbaring di lounge sofa yang ada di sepanjang kolam berdesain _patio_ klasik itu, "Aku di sini saja. Kalian bersenang-senang saja sendiri." Dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sudah asik sendiri.

"Ajak saja dia ke sini. Makin ramai kan makin seru. Malam ini _movie night_. Kau mau bengong saja lihat aku dan Crocchan bermesra— UGH!" ucapan Doflamingo tak kelar karena Crocodile menghantam belakang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. "Apa?!" protesnya.

"Siapa yang mau bermesraan denganmu?"

Mihawk menghela napas, "Kalian pikir sudah berapa lama aku jadi saksi tingkah kalian yang seolah lupa kalau sudah berdua? Silahkan saja kalau mau bercumbu, aku tidak akan peduli."

"Nah! Dia tidak peduli."

Kali ini Crocodile berenang menjauh dari Doflamingo yang langsung mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kabur?" Doflamingo menangkap Crocodile di ujung kolam.

"Karena ucapanmu makin melantur."

"Aku tidak melantur," Doflamingo menahan pergelangan tangan Crocodile, menahannya agar tidak kabur lagi. "Aku bicara sungguhan." Dia meraih leher Crocodile dan mencumbu bibir pemuda itu.

Crocodile tak sanggup melawan saat Doflamingo memepetnya di dinding kolam yang setinggi dadanya. Dia membiarkan Doflamingo memeluk pinggangnya, membuat cumbuan mereka semakin intens. Dinginnya suhu air tak bisa mencegah kenaikan suhu tubuh Crocodile karena sentuhan Doflamingo yang sungguh mampu membuatnya terlena.

Di saat seperti itu Crocodile justru teringat saat akhirnya dia menerima perasaan Doflamingo. Setelah _insiden_ surat cinta itu, Doflamingo makin gencar mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Crocodile. Khas seorang Doflamingo yang memiliki prinsip harus memiliki apa yang dia inginkan, pemuda itu sama sekali tak tampak sungkan untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Crocodile di sekolah.

Di kelas, dia memindah paksa orang yang duduk di sebelah Crocodile. Di setiap jam makan siang, dia juga selalu menempeli Crocodile di kantin, sampai membuat Mihawk terheran-heran karena Doflamingo lebih 'nempel' pada Crocodile dibanding biasanya. Tapi toh pemuda itu maklum dan justru menyarankan supaya Crocodile menyerah saja pada Doflamingo.

Sekitar dua bulan lamanya Crocodile masih mencoba bertahan pada 'akal sehat'nya sampai dia pun luluh pada 'perjuangan' Doflamingo untuk memiliki hatinya. Segala perhatian kecil, juga perhatian frontal yang diberikan Doflamingo untuknya telah membuatnya takluk.

Crocodile mendadak tersadar dari pikirannya saat merasakan tangan Doflamingo bergerak semakin turun. Seketika dia mendorong wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Doflamingo mengerang protes, "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa!" Crocodile memandang Doflamingo tajam, "Kau pikir kita di mana?"

"Kolam renang."

Ada niatan Crocodile untuk menghajar wajah Doflamingo seketika itu juga, untungnya dia masih bisa menahan diri. "Aku tak mau!" Crocodile bergeser, melepaskan diri dari Doflamingo. "Aku belum gila untuk menurutimu begitu saja. Kita di luar, ada Mihawk, yang lain jug abisa melihat."

Seringai muncul di wajah Doflamingo, "Oh… jadi kalau tak ada yang melihat, kau mau? Baiklah… aku masih bisa sabar."

Crocodile tak mendengarkan ucapan Doflamingo dan berenang menjauh ke sisi kolam yang lain. Sungguh… kalau lengah sedikit aja, Crocodile tak yakin bisa bertahan dari semua 'serangan' Doflamingo yang makin lama makin tak melihat tempat dan waktu.

.

#

.

Tidur pulas Crocodile terganggu saat mendengar suara ramai dari luar. Dia mencoba bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. Saat membuka mata, dia baru sadar kalau Doflamingo memeluknya dari belakang dengan begitu erat. Crocodile melirik jam weker digital di meja yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ini hari minggu, jadi berarti keributan di luar adalah suara anak-anak asuhan keluarga Donquixote yang selalu menghabiskan hari minggu mereka untuk berenang.

Tak mau bangun, Crocodile kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Doflamingo. Hangat tubuh mereka berbaur menjadi satu dan Crocodile bisa merasakan detak jantung Doflamingo yang teratur, pertanda bagaimana pulasnya tidur pemuda itu.

Baru saja Crocodile hendak memejamkan matanya lagi, dia merasakan kecupan di belakang pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" suara Doflamingo terdengar tak jelas.

"Aku berniat tidur lagi."

"Mm… bagus."

Setetelah itu Crocodile tak lagi mendengar suara Doflamingo, mungkin pemuda itu sudah pulas lagi. Crocodile pun akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata karena dia benar-benar mengantuk. Semalam setelah berenang sampai jam sepuluh malam, mereka melanjutkan dengan menonton DVD sampai jam tiga dini hari. Setelah itu Crocodile bahkan tak bisa langsung tidur karena dia tak bisa menolak keinginan Doflamingo yang tak hanya sekali dua kali membuat Crocodile menyerah, jadilah mereka mungkin baru tidur saat hari menjelang fajar.

Namun niatannya untuk tidurlagi terganggu saat merasakan tangan Doflamingo yang tadinya tenang memeluk pinggangnya kini mulai bergerak lagi dan meraba otot perutnya.

"Doflamingo…" Crocodile coba protes walau dia tahu hasilnya akan percuma.

"Oh, diamlah! Rugi juga kalau dipakai tidur lagi."

Crocodile mengerang saat Doflamingo menidihnya lagi. Dia pun hanya bisa menuruti apa mau Doflamingo. Crocodile membiarkan Doflamingo mencumbunya sedang dia sendiri memeluk tubuh Doflamingo yang terbentuk sempurna. Otot tubuh pemuda itu terbentuk tanpa cela, terima kasih pada latihan rutin Doflamingo di gym setiap minggu.

Dan jadilah… pagi itu pun mereka habiskan untuk memadu kasih. Sebuah jerat yang membuat mereka susah untuk saling melepaskan diri. Satu waktu di mana setiap detik menjadi begitu berharga.

.

.

"Oh… akhirnya kalian turun juga. Kupikir kalian mau jadi petapa."

Doflamingo duduk di kursinya di ruang makan, tak peduli pada Mihawk yang santai meminum kopi di cangkirnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Makan pagi sudah. Makan siang… aku cukup berperasaan untuk menunggu kalian turun dulu," Mihawk melirik Crocodile yang memakai kaus _turtleneck_ di siang bolong seperti ini. "Dia tak akan dewasa kalau kau terus memanjakannya seperti itu, Crocodile."

"Coba saja kau yang jadi pengasuhnya."

"Tidak terima kasih."

Doflamingo sama sekali tak tersinggung dibicarakan seperti itu tepat di depan mukanya. Dia justru senang karena hanya Crocodile dan Mihawk yang merupakan teman sejatinya, yang dekat dengannya bukan karena harta dan status, tapi karena mereka tulus.

"Malam ini kita makan di luar dengan anak-anak. Mihawk, kau ajak si rambut merah itu!" Doflamingo segera memutuskan acara malam mereka. "Suruh dia menginap di sini, besok kita ke kampus bersama!"

Sudah begitu, Mihawk tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Kalau Doflamingo sudah memutuskan A, makan A lah yang akan terjadi. Percuma melawan. Dia sudah paham benar.

Setelahnya tiga serangkai itu pun menikmati makan siang yang disajikan oleh para pelayan. Sungguh hari minggu yang menyenangkan bagi Doflamingo, juga Crocodile dan Mihawk. Sejenak melupakan diri dari himpitan tugas kuliah dan menikmati hidup dengan bersantai. Usai makan siang mereka bergabung dengan Rosinante yang sedari tadi menemani anak-anak yang masih semangat bermain di halaman walau hari sudah siang.

Doflamingo ikut bermain bersama anak-anak sementara Crocodile dan Mihawk memilih duduk santai saja di teras. Sekali dua kali terbahak saat Doflamingo dikerubuti anak kecil dan Rosinante jadi sasaran keisengan di sana. Dua kakak beradik Donquixote itu memang sangat di sayang oleh anak asuh mereka walau kadang rasa sayang itu ditunjukkan dengan cara yang tak biasa.

Hari minggu yang seperti ini adalah hari minggu yang semurna.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
